1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of wire basket wheels, that is, simulated wire wheels, and more particularly to improvements in the wire basket assembly, which is attachable to the wheel in a position over the stud bolt openings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Simulated wire wheels or wire basket wheels are known in the art. Prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,727,790; 3,965,708; 3,967,855; and British Pat. No. 327,315 and Canadian Pat. No. 603,736. In these constructions a circular wire frame or basket constructed of wire members is provided which is secured to the wheel over the stud bolt openings. Prior known constructions have been lacking in achieving an appearance as particularly desired in this type of wheel construction. In particular, the known constructions were deficient in their purpose in that the stud bolts for fastening the wheel to the brake drum were visible through the wire basket. The herein invention as described in detail hereinafter seeks to overcome the aforestated drawbacks.